Kernel-pult
Kernel-pult (Tạm dịch: Cẩu Bắp) là một cây cẩu đạn xuất hiện cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách phóng những hạt ngô với tốc độ bằng một cây Cabbage-pult, gây ra 1 sát thương cơ bản mỗi hạt, và có 25% cơ hội phóng ra đạn bơ gây ra hai sát thương bình thường, đồng thời làm đơ mục tiêu trong khoảng thời gian ngắn. Nguồn gốc Kernel-pult có tạo hình từ bắp ngô, hay còn gọi là trái bắp, bẹ. Tên của nó là từ ghép giữa ''kernel'', hạt ngô và catapult, ''máy bắn đá hay cẩu đá, một loại vũ khí bắn đá thời xưa chuyên dùng để công thành. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Kernel-pult được mở khóa sau khi người chơi chiến thắng Màn 5-2. Bơ của khi bắn trúng có thể làm đơ mục tiêu trong vòng năm giây. Hai Kernel-pult trồng gần nhau cùng một hàng có thể nâng cấp lên thành Cob Cannon. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Kernel-pult được mở khóa sau khi người chơi chiến thắng Pirate Seas - Ngày 1. Bơ của nó giờ sẽ làm choáng và đơ zombie trong vòng 7,5 giây, và còn tiêu diệt được ngay những zombie sau đây, không kể máu: *Seagull Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Bug Zombie (Adventurer Zombie sẽ được thả xuống) TIêu diệt một con Seagull Zombie với đạn bơ của Kernel-pult sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "Pat the Birdy". Âm thanh Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pult Kernel-pults fling corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage: light (kernel), normal (butter) Range: lobbed Special: butter immobilizes zombies Kernel-pult is the eldest of the Pult brothers. Of the three of them, Kernel is the only one who consistently remembers the others' birthdays. He bugs them about it a little, too. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Light RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Kernel-pult flings corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage Details: light (kernel), normal (butter) Special: butter immobilizes zombies While working as an usher at the local movieplex, he saw "Fried Green Tomatoes" and found his higher calling. He packed up his husks, his kernels, his butter, and enlisted. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Kernel-pult sẽ phóng bơ lên tất cả zombie và chướng ngại vật trên màn hình, gây ra 2 sát thương bình thường và làm đơ chúng trong vòng 7,5 giây. Trang phục Khi được Plant Food, Kernel-pult sẽ phóng bơ nướng gây thêm sát thương. Level upgrade Plants vs. Zombies Online ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Sticky Butter: Gây ra sát thương cực mạnh cho một kẻ thù và gây choáng nó trong một lần di chuyển. Cần có Plant Food công kích để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Kernel-pult là một cây có sức tấn công khá không ổn định, vì xác suất phóng ra đạn bơ của nó là hoàn toàn ngẫu nhiên. Mặc dù chỉ số sát thương trên giây của Kernel-pult luôn nằm ở nhóm bét bảng, nhưng đòn tấn công bằng bơ của nó lại có thể trở nên vô cùng lợi hại trước những zombie máu cao, đặc biệt khi Kernel-pult được kết hợp với những cây tấn công mạnh khác. VÌ vậy, Kernel-pult sẽ có hiệu quả cao nhất ở giai đoạn đầu cho đến giữa màn chơi với tư cách một cây hỗ trợ, thay vì là một cây tấn công chủ đạo. Một số loại cây có tầm tấn công hạn chế như Spikerock, Spikeweed, Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava và Chomper sẽ được lợi rất nhiều nếu có Kernel-pult hỗ trợ. Hiệu ứng làm đơ của đạn bơ sẽ buộc zombie trúng đạn phải ở lại trong tầm tấn công của các cây trên thêm một lúc, đồng thời nhận thêm sát thương. Plants vs. Zombies Kernel-pult là một vũ khí rất lợi hại trong các màn Mái nhà, vì phần dốc mái nhà sẽ cản lại các lại đạn bắn thẳng như đậu hay bào tử. Đạn của Kernel-pult cũng có thể bắn qua lá chắn như cửa của Screen Door Zombie hay thang của Ladder Zọmbie, và gây sát thương/làm đơ trực tiếp cho chúng. Các Snorkel Zombie đang lặn dưới nước cũng vẫn có thể bị trúng đạn do Kernel-pult ném ra. I, Zombie Vì xác suất ném bơ ngẫu nhiên của Kernel-pult mà nó thường hay bị đánh giá thấp trong I, Zombie. Một Kernel-pult trồng gần phía trong cùng có thể là một thử thách cực kì hóc búa, đặc biệt nếu Digger Zombie không thể ăn nó. Trong trường hợp này, người chơi có thể cân nhắc phái ra cùng lúc nhiều zombie yếu hoặc một zombie mạnh (như Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie hay Buckethead Zombie) để xử lý hàng có Kernel-pult. Trong các hàng trồng liên tiếp nhiều Kernel-pult, thì Digger Zombie và Bungee Zombie lại là các lựa chọn đang lưu tâm, thay vì tấn công trực tiếp kiểu phủ đầu. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kernel-pult đã được cải thiện đáng kể trong game thứ hai này ở cả mặt sát thương và tính năng hỗ trợ. Thứ nhất, hiệu quả làm đơ của đạn bơ đã được tăng gấp ba lần do thời gian ảnh hưởng tăng lên và sự thay đổi trong lối chơi nói chung. Thứ hai, giờ Kernel-pult có thể tiêu diệt ngay lập tức một số loại zombie bay, thậm chí nó có thể hữu ích hơn một số cây tấn công khác trong khoản đối phó với Zombie Parrot. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Kernel-pult phản ánh tính năng hỗ trợ của nó, vì mặc dù nó chỉ gây ra sát thương rất thấp, nhưng hiệu ứng này lại có thể làm đơ tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Vì thế mà người chơi chỉ nên cho Kernel-pult Plant Food khi thực sự cần thời gian để chuẩn bị, hoặc khi một số lượng rất lớn Seagull Zombie, Bug Zombie và/hoặc Zombie Parrot xuất hiện. So với hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Iceberg Lettuce thì hiệu ứng của Kernel-pult có thể gây ra sát thương, có tác dụng với các đối tượng trên không và không bị ảnh hưởng tiêu cực bởi các cây hệ lửa, nhưng lại không có tác dụng với các zombie ngoài màn hình và thời gian ảnh hưởng ngắn hơn. Ngoài những zombie có thể bị giết ngay bởi Kernel-pult, các loại zombie sau đây cũng là mục tiêu ngon ăn của nó: * Swashbuckler Zombie (bị giết ngay lập tức nếu đang đu dây) * Pirate Captain Zombie (ngăn không cho thả Zombie Parrot để ăn cắp cây) * Chicken Wrangler Zombie và Weasel Hoarder (ngăn không cho chúng thả con vật của mình ra, kể cả khi đã bị giết) * Disco-tron 3000 (ngăn không cho triệu hồi Disco Jetpack Zombie) * Dodo Rider Zombie (bị giết ngay nếu đang bay) Kernel-pult không nên được dùng để đối đầu với những zombie có khả năng chắn hoặc phản lại đạn ném như Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Kernel-pult là một trong năm cây được tạo ra dựa trên bắp ngô, bên cạnh Kernel Corn, Popcorn-pult, Cob Cannon và Popcorn. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Một cây Kernel-pult không có lông mày và rổ đạn xuất hiện trên màn hình chọn nhân vật trên website chính thức đầu tiên của ''Plants vs. Zombies''.'' ** Trong phiên bản iPod Touch và iPhone của trò chơi cũng có hình ảnh của Kernel-pult không lông mày trên gói hạt giống. Tuy nhiên, Kernel-pult khi trồng vẫn có lông mày. * Cũng như các cây cẩu đạn khác, nếu một zombie ở ngay trước mặt Kernel-pult, thì đạn của nó sẽ lập tức bắn trúng vào zombie đó chứ không bay lên. * Nếu một zombie đang bị dính bơ trên đầu mà người chơi nhập vào cùng lúc mã "dance", thì zombie đó sẽ không nhảy, mà chỉ tạo dáng chuẩn bị nhảy cho đến khi cục bơ biến mất. * Khi một Kernel-pult đang chuẩn bị ném bơ nhưng lại bị đập nát, thì Kernel-pult bẹp dí sẽ chết cùng hạt ngô chứ không phải cục bơ. * Khi đang kéo Kernel-pult ra một vị trí trên bãi trồng để trồng ở phiên bản Xbox Live Arcade, thì trong rổ đạn của nó sẽ là bơ chứ không phải hạt ngô. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Kể từ bản cập nhật 2.7.1, Kernel-pult có thể làm đơ Pharaoh Zombie vẫn còn hòm xác ướp. ** Tuy nhiên, điều này vẫn không xảy ra trong bản Trung Quốc. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies Online * Kernel-pult ban đầu có thể được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Pirate Seas - Màn 3-1. * Rổ đạn của nó giờ được làm từ kim loại. Nó cũng có thể được tùy ý điều chỉnh thành nhiều hình dạng khác nhau, như cái lưới hoặc một chiếc găng bóng chuyền. Xem thêm * Cob Cannon * Đạn ném * Pat the Birdy * Cây cẩu đạn Thể_loại:Mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây gây choáng Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà